Skylanders and Pokemon : Clash of the Two
by Remix Kokoro
Summary: It's a normal day in Skylands, well, that is until a yellow mouse and a blue and yellow sheep fall from the sky. Spyro and his friends must banned together against the evil of Kaos once again. What will they do when Kaos has pokemon, and no help from their portal master?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon and Skylanders: Clash of the Battles**

**Remix Kokoro: Hello! I'm Remix Kokoro. This is my first facfiction so sorry if it's a really stupid Idea or really boring. I wrote this because I tried to get my Tepig Figure to work on Skylanders. (Sadly it didn't) Do enjoy my writing! ^^'**

It was another normal day in Skylands. Trigger Happy running around shooting sheep, Gill Grunt swimming with all the other water Skylanders at the beach, Boomer exploding everything in his way, and good old me sitting in the shade watching everything going on. Oh, if your wondering who I am, I'm Spyro, leader of all the Skylanders. While Eon and that other Portal Master are training, we sit here and wait till they return. Hugo, Cali, and Flynn take care of us. Well, mostly Hugo and Cali.

"Hey, Spyro!" Stealth Elf yelled, running toward me. "There's something weird going on at the beach!"

"W-what's going on?" I asked, looking at the teal elf. She just pointed to the direction of the beach.

"T-There's a new Skylander? I don't know! It came out of the sky and surprised everyone. It claims to be a Pokemon, whatever that is..." Stealth Elf exclaimed. She never sounds this worried. I quickly got up on my two feet, and sprinted to the beach. And as soon as I get there, it's Gill Grunt holding some kind of creature in a net. It looked like a sheep, but it was yellow and electricity was on it's wool.

"I-I'm not a Skylander! I'm a Pokemon! Mareep to be exact!" It said. I looked at it.

"Gill, release it," I said.

"B-But what if it's a spy for Kaos?" He asked.

"I don't care, Gill, Just release the sheep," I commanded.

"Mareep," It snapped.

"Mareep..." I responded. Gill Grunt then cut the net with the hook he carries around, and the sheep jumpped out.

"W-what the heck was that for, Gill?" The sheep immediately snapped. "And I'm not an it! I'm a 'her', a girl, female! I'm not genderless like all the legendarys,"

"So is your name Mareep?" I asked the sheep.

"No, well, yes. I'm a pokemon called Marpeep, but my name is Cotton," She said, doing this weird movement with her head. "I have no Idea how I got here. There I was, sleeping in the forest, then BOOM! Some weird guy with a floating head came and sent me and some other pokemon into a portal and I landed here!"

"Huh? Y-you mean Kaos?" I asked immediately.

"Well, that's what the giant head called himself. He also went to every region and stole all the Legandarys," Cotton said, static coming from her tail. "Legendarys are scary..." We all sat there. Just sending Kaos somewhere else made him go crazy and suck up creatures from another world and send them here. Trigger Happy came up to Cotton, and pointed a gun at her.

"Hm, well you could be telling the truth. I mean, you did just fall from the sky," He said between laughs due to his rush.

"Well, are you sure we can trust this sheep. I mean, even Hugo thinks that sheep are bad," Flameslinger added.

"Hey! I'm not a sheep, I'm a Mareep! Get it right!" Cotton yelled. I stood up.

"Look, to deal with this, I think we should all go to Hugo, Cali, and Flynn and ask them what to do, okay?" I yelled. Just then, a light appeared in the sky, and this time, some kind of yellow blob fell from the sky. It fell from about one hundred feet in the air. I panicked, and flied up there. I caught it, and flew back down. It looked like a rat with big ears.

"He looks hurt," Sonic Boom said, staring at the mouse.

"I'll get some healing leaves," Whisper Elf, one of Stealf Elf's apprentices, said, disappearing into the forest. Cotton looked at it.

"Pikachu? Why is Pikachu here?" Cotton asked. The yellow animal opened it's eyes, and looked at all of us.

"Hey, why am I here," It asked. I looked at him.

"You...fell out of the sky..." I responded. He looked at all of us with it's green eyes.

"W-WHAT!? But I was in Viriden Forest with my egg!" It yelled. We stared at it, which it was running around wild.

"E-Egg? You mean you-?" Cotton asked.

"My baby! My fist child! No..." And the Pikachu fell on the ground crying. "My first dear child... gone... only after two days of joy..." All we could do is look at it and stare. Hugo then came by.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" He asked panicked. He then saw Cotton and the crying Pikachu, and jumpped.

"Hey, Hugo," I said. "This is Cotton, and that's...er..."

"Vivian. My name is Vivian..." The Pikachu said, slumping. Hugo stared at them.

"Are they Skylanders?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his stubby nose. I shook my head.

"No, they claim to be Pokemon. Whatever that is..." I told. Then, the sky grew dark, and there it was. Kaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon and Skylanders: Clash of the Battles**

Remixed Kokoro: Whew. Chapter two! It's kind of a lame story plot, really normal plot, but I keep working on it because it's pretty entertaining to write. My favorite is Cotton. She keeps complaining about being Mareep and not a sheep. :D

"I am Kaos, and I come to take over Skylands once again!" The giant floating head boomed over the island. We all got into battle positions, even Cotton and Vivian, who were also confused, were ready to fight.

"Go away Kaos, we don't need you again!" I yelled at him. He just laughed.

"Ah. You silly Spyro, I don't have skylanders anymore," Kaos said. He then sent down something. Not a Skylander...

A Mareep.

"W-What the..." Cotton said. "Your using Pokemon as wepons!?"

"Why, yes! You know more moves and you can evolve. So much better then those stupid minions," He responded. I gritted my teeth.

"That's cruel! You know they had feelings too! They obeyed you, and did things for you, and you just threw them to the side for something stronger!?" I yelled. "That's so Cold Hearted!"

"Go and say whatever. Mareep, use..er... whatever you do!" And the dark Mareep sent out bolts, aiming at all directions. Then Cotton ran up to it, and hurrdled at him.

"You guys go hide! I can take care of this!" Cotton yelled, watching all the other pokemon of all kinds being sent out. I couldn't just stand there, and sent fire hurdling at the creatures. Vivian just sat there.

"K-KAOS! Give me back my egg!" She yelled, bolts of lightning were comming from her two cheek pouches. She then transformed. She became orange and brown. A thunderbolt on her tail. She was something else, evolved. She dropped the stone that she had in her hands, and her eyes were flaming in rage. She yelled, and down came a giant bold of lightning even Lightning Rod couldn't beat. All the other Pokemon disapeard into mist, and were sent back to Kaos.

"Hm, that Raichu is so annoying. I don't know anything about your stupid egg, but is this is by any chance?" And next to his floating head appeared a hologram of an egg. It was yellow and had brown and black patterns on it. Raichu looked like she was going to kill someone. I grabbed her hand.

"Vivian, Forget it! We have a chance to face him later!" And I dragged the orange mouse away. Cotton and other skylanders followed behind.

"So you are pokemon?" Hugo asked, observing Cotton.

"Yes. I'm from Johto Region. Vivon, where you from?" Cotton asked the angry mother sitting by herself next to a rock.

"Kanto. Stupid, plain, old Kanto Region where I was supposed to live peacefully with my egg," She complained, her tail stampping on the ground. I turned to Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt.

"Hey guys, you mind trying to calm down Vivian? I feel like she's going to kill someone..." I asked. They nodded.

"I know. I was actully thinking about introducing Vivian to other girl Skylanders to calm her down. I mean, she is pretty sad about losing an egg," Gill Grunt responded.

"What's so specil about an egg, anyway?" Trigger Happy asked, laughing. "I mean, couldn't she just get a new one?"  
"THAT WAS MY BABY!" Vivian yelled. "I can hear you guys perfectcly well from over here!" and she walked away cursing under her breath. We just looked at eachother.

"Well that was helpful Spryo," Cynder said, walking up to us. "Do you know what it's like to a mother to lose their child?"

"What?" I said. "It's not like you were ever a mother," She just grunted and rolled her eyes at us. Stump Smash then came to us.

"Hey, there's been rumores about weird creatues popping up everywhere. Do you think that they could be pokemon?" He asked in his low voice.

"Maybe. So first, we need a plan to sort out this stupid mess!" I directed. They all nodded, and ran off to tell everyone there was a meeting.

"So...um... I really have no clue what to do. Eon and that other Portal Master are off, and we have to come up with the plan ourselves. So..." I spoke. Everyone just stared at me, knowing I didn't know anything. Cotton then pushed me off the tree stump.

"I'm Cotton, from Johto Region. I am a pokemon, as you may already know. Here's the thing to defeating Kaos," She stood up on her hind legs. "Unlike you guys, we don't get stronger in a certian areas. Our moves depend on the type of pokemon. For instance, I'm a electric type," And she sent some electricity from her tail. She then turned back to us. "If I were in a fight, ground type moves would be effective on me. Get it?" Blank. Everyone just stared at Cotton blankly.

"Urgh... this is going to be long..." Cynder whispered to me. Of course it will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylanders and Pokemon : Clash of the Two**

**Remix Kokoro: Hello! I was so busy with school I didn't have much time to write the next chapter. Here it is. If you are wondering, I'm not sure if I'll let Vivian get her egg back or not. I thought it'd be too predictable if she got her child back, but different if she didn't.**

"... Get it now?" Cotton asked, it already being night time. Yup. We were all asleep except Me, Cynder, Trigger Happy, and Hugo. Hugo, jotting down notes, looked at the sheep. Cynder looked like she was going to fall asleep any second. Trigger Happy? Er, you know what he's doing. I just sat there, watching the Mareep try to explain things to us. She looked like she was going to kill us out of impatience. Her face was getting purple, and then she screamed.

"ALL OF YOU, WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!" And everyone woke up except Gill Grunt, who was smart enough to bring ear muffs to sleep in peace. The Skylanders all stared at the sheep.

"Okay, so all I'm trying to say is use a effective move against the type the Pokemon is, OKAY!? Now I'm going to sleep, Good NIGHT!" And she stomped off. We just stared at the ball of fluff walk away.

"That was harsh..." Bash complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we were all asleep when she was trying to tell us something," I responded. I flapped my orange wings, and walked to my spot. I guess it was time to get some rest.

"Guys, I have a plan!" Hugo said in the morning. Vivian was talking with Hex and Flashwing, which really seemed to help her. I got up, and shook my body to get dust off my scales. I then looked at the sky. It seemed just like yesterday. Perfectly clear with clouds and birds flying by. I sighed, and walked up to Hugo.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. Cotton stood up.

"Well, I think that Kaos is trying to get all the Legandarys, because well, their legandary. They have really strong powers, and they can control things like time and space. There these two dragons that protect the Soul Dew, and there's one that is believed to create the whole Unova Region," Cotton said. My eyes widened.

"Well what are we waiting for!? We need to find these legandarys before Kaos does!" Pop Fizz yelled.

"I know what the solution is!" Boomer yelled. "BLOW IT UP!" A lot of the Skylanders just face palmed themselves due to the stupid answer he gives to everything. Vivian then walked up to us.

"We should go find Lugia and Ho-oh first," We all turned and looked at her. Her green eyes sparkled. "They can control water and fire. I think we have a pretty good bet if we find them first,"

"Well then," I responded. "Where do you think they would be?"

"Well, didn't you hear what I said? Water and Fire. Probably go look in places with water and fire," She replied, crossing her arms.

"Maybe Oil Spill Island and the Lava Lakes would be best to check," I said, thinking of the two places. Just then, Sonic Boom flew down to us.

"Spyro, when I was flying, I found this blue dragon in the sky, and it's not one of us!" He exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Another Pokemon?" I asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, shrugging. Just then, something was coming down from the sky, full speed ahead.

"Everyone, RUN!" I yelled, all the skylander running away, except Cotton. She sat there, but rolled up into a ball. When the thing crashed into her, she looked perfectly fine.

"That's an example of the move 'protect'. It can withstand any attack without damage," Cotton said, trying to get dirt out of her fur. We all gathered around the blue dragon, who looked injured and was breathing heavenly.

"L-la-la..." And it fainted. Flameslinger poked it with his bow.

"He's alive, but has this big gash in his wing," He said, putting his bow back in his case. Vodood then did some really weird spell, like he always does. We then watched as he healed the cut on the dragons wing. The dragon then opened it's eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" The blue dragon asked, like all the other visitors who fell from the sky asked once they wake up. I shook my head.

"I'm Spyro," I spoke. "These are the Skylanders, except the sheep and the mouse,"

"I'm a Mareep! It's been a day, how come you still call me that!?" She yelled. The dragon laughed.

"Hm. Your kind of funny," It said. Just by hearing it's voice, we could tell it's a guy. We then finally looked at Vivian, who was as still as stone, pointing it's paw at the dragon.

"Y-Yo-your..." She started.

"I'm..?" The dragon asked.

"YOU'RE LATIOS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylanders and Pokemon : Clash of the Two**

**Heads up! There will be a new character in the next chapter! ((I'm thinking one of the Eevee evolutions or something like that))  
**

"Latios!?" Everyone exclaimed, looking at the dragon. The blue dragon nodded.

"Yes I am. That's a first anyone actually knew who I am," He said, smiling. Vivian looked at him.

"If your here, then where's... Latias?" She asked. Latios then looked startled. We all looked at the dragon, waiting for his reply.

"She... was taken..." He said, bowing his head. Cotton jumped up and down.

"HA! I knew it was the work of Kaos again! That guy should go in a hole and die!" Cotton exclaimed.

"Hey, no need to be **that** harsh," I said, trying to calm down the sheep. Latios looked at the sheep.

"I kind of actually have to agree with you on that. When we landed on a Floating Island, he just swopped down to try to pick me up. Latias risked her life for me and protected me, and got taken instead. I'm supposed to protect my sister..." He said. Whirlwind smiled.

"I know how you feel when you feel like your supposed to protect someone and fail to," He said, walking up to him. "But I know you'll get a chance to save your sister,"

"Really?" He asked, starting to levitate. Whirlwind nodded. Then Latios got up and flew around.

"Well, while I'm here I might as well find something to eat..." He said. Cotton looked right at me.

"Do you guys have Oran Berrys or Mushrooms?" She asked. I then looked at Zook.

"D-Don't look at me since you heard the word mushroom!" He exclaimed, waving his hands. I shook my head.

"Sadly, no. But, we do have Cali to cook for us! She always cooks for us!" I said. Cotton then was dragged by Vivian to see Cali. Vivian must be hungry too.

"Well, we should of been eating by now," Stealf Elf said, flipping her bangs out of her face. I nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's eat." And we all ran up to Cali.

"What the heck is that?" Cotton asked, staring at the block of cheese.

"It's cheese..." I said, picking at some and eating it. Vivian stared at it.

"You got the milk from the sheep, didn't you?" She asked, putting some in her mouth. "Eh... it's no that bad. At home, I usally eat berries and gnaw on wood once in a while,"

"You kidding? This stuff is great!" Latios said, stuffing his mouth with chicken. When eating my own food, I remembered what Whirlwind said. "Not able to protect someone you should..." Is there something about Whirlwind we all don't know? We then all finished eating.

"OKAY!" Vivian yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO KAOS AND GETTING MY EGG BACK RIGHT NOW!" And she stompped to the beach. Terrafin then stopped her.

"Woah, little lady. We need to find the legandarys first, like you guys said. Actually, you said that. It's not like Kaos is going to eat your egg for breakfeas-" Terrafin covered his mouth, just realizing what he said. We all looked at Vivian, who sat there like a stone. Then she sprinted to the beach. Shroomboom flung a mushroom at Terrafin's head.

"Now look what you did!" Shroomboom said.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Terrafin yelled back. I just shook my head, and walked down to the beach to find Vivian. I found her sitting in the water, playing with the seashells.

"Hey, Viv," I said, trying not to alarm her. She looked at me.

"Hey, Spyro... I never gave you permission to call me that..." She said, unwelcoming. I sat next to her.

"You know, Terrafin didn't mean what he said..."

"I know." She replied, throwing a rock out into the distance. She then started to cry. "It's just that... it all seems so hopeless. It'll never change. Life has always been so rough for me..." I then saw Cynder come by, and nodded to her that is was okay for her to come too. She sat to the other side of Vivian.

"It's okay Vivian. Were here to help you. Were here together to get rid of Kaos, once and for all." She said. Vivian looked up at her.

"Really?" She asked. Cynder nodded. I've never seen Cynder so caring. She always seemed to be so angry or tough. Vivian got up.

"Okay. I'll fight with you guys. Side to side," She said, confidently. I looked at Cynder and nodded. She nodded back too. Vivian then ran up to the other Skylanders above, leaving me and Cynder alone.

"Well, I've never seen you so caring, Cynder," I said. Cynder just pouted.

"Shut up, Spyro." She said, turning around, walking back to the other skylanders.

"I think this is the eternal source of Lightning!" Kaos said, holding the yellow egg in his hand. Glumshanks, Kaos' butler, walked into the room.

"If it's thunder, then it's a Wind type..." Glumshanks told his master. The bald man stood up.

"Well, in the world of Pokemon, there is a such thing, so HA!" He tossed the egg in the air.

"Master, b-be careful with it..." Glumshanks said. Kaos just scoffed, and placed the egg on it's own little pillow.

"Well, well, with this, I know they'll step foot right into my trap!" Kaos said, with a glint in his eyes. Glumshanks could only stare at his master.

"Y-You didn't plan anything tho-"

"Shush! I'm thinking of it right now!" Kaos interjected. Glumshanks spent the next 5 hours listening to his boss rant about his 'Awesome Plan'...


End file.
